1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a processing apparatus for an LCD device. Embodiments of the present invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications. In particular, an embodiment of the present invention is suitable for providing a processing apparatus capable of improving a manufacturing process efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices and display panels, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices, are fabricated in a processing apparatus. The processing apparatus performs repeated manufacturing processes required for processing a wafer for a semiconductor device or a substrate for a display panel. The processing apparatus automates various processes by using robots. This automation facilitates the fabrication and mass production of larger panel size using more complex processes.
Processing apparatuses for semiconductor and LCD devices are classified into a cluster type and an in-line type. A cluster type processing apparatus conveys a substrate horizontally between each chamber. In contrast, an in-line processing apparatus conveys a substrate vertically between each chamber.
Since the cluster-type processing apparatus conveys a substrate horizontally by using a robot, it can block impurity such as particle. However, since the cluster-type processing apparatus includes chambers that correspond to the size of the horizontally-placed substrate, the size of each chamber increases with the size of the substrate. Accordingly, the size of components and the volume of the chamber in the cluster-type processing apparatus increases, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. These problems can be avoided by using an in-line processing apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an in-line processing apparatus in accordance with the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art in-line processing apparatus includes five units. For example, the related art in-line processing apparatus includes a conveying unit 121, a loading chamber 122, a buffer chamber 123, a process chamber 124, and a rotation chamber 125. The process chamber 124 may be one of a sputtering chamber, an etching chamber, or an annealing chamber depending on the manufacturing processes.
The in-line processing apparatus transfers a substrate between chambers 121 to 125 in a substantially vertical manner. The conveying unit 121 transfers the externally provided substrate into the loading chamber 122. The loading chamber 122 transfers the substrate into the buffer chamber 123. The buffer chamber 123 is disposed between the loading chamber 122 and the process chamber 124 to perform a buffering function with respect to environmental changes such as a gas atmosphere, a vacuum level, and a temperature between the loading chamber 122 and the process chamber 124, and transfer the substrate into the process chamber 124. The process chamber 124 performs predetermined manufacturing processes (such as, a sputtering process, an etching process, etc.) on the transferred substrate, and then transfers the substrate into the rotation chamber 125.
The rotation chamber 125 rotates the substrate to be transferred back to the process chamber 124, the buffer chamber 123, the loading chamber 122, and the conveying unit 121. Then, the rotated substrate is sequentially transferred to the process chamber 124, the buffer chamber 123, the loading chamber 122, and the conveying unit 121. Then, the substrate is transferred out of the conveying unit 121 to the outside.
Each of chambers 122, 123, and 124 is sealed by a partition dividing the chamber into two chamber spaces. Accordingly, the partition provides different transferring paths to the substrates. A gate valve (not shown) is disposed between each of the chambers 121 to 125 for opening and closing during substrate transfer. As described above, the in-line processing apparatus substantially vertically transfers the substrate that is loaded on a carrier.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of a process chamber in the related art in-line processing apparatus of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, a target 131, a cathode 132, and a magnet 133 are disposed on one side of the process chamber 124. A sheath heater 135 is disposed on the other side of the process chamber to face the target 131. A substrate 140 is mounted on top and bottom carriers 138a and 138b and transferred into the process chamber 124 in a standing state. A first magnet 139 having a first polarity is disposed on the top carrier 138b, and a second magnet 136 having a second polarity opposite to the first polarity of the first magnet 139 is mounted on the top of the first magnet 139. A metal belt 137 is mounted on the bottom of the bottom carrier 138a to transfer the substrate 140. The metal belt 137 may be formed of a stainless steel material. For example, the material for the metal belt 137 may be SUS stainless steel. The carriers 138a and 138b may be formed of aluminum material. A vacuum pump 141 discharges air to provide a high pressure in the process chamber 124.
When the substrate 140 is transferred to the process chamber 124 through the metal belt 137, the top and bottom carriers 138a and 138b holding the substrate 140 are fixed at a predetermined position by a magnetic field between the first and second magnets 139 and 136. When the top and bottom carriers 138a and 138b are fixed, a target material is released from the target 131 and deposited on the substrate 140 by using positive ions of gas plasma generated by applying a voltage to the cathode 132. After the deposition process of the target material on the substrate 140, the substrate 140 can be transferred to the next processing stage by the metal belt 137.
Several carriers can be connected to form a continuous transfer path. In the related art in-line processing apparatus of FIG. 1, the conveying unit 121 includes two such carriers; the loading chamber 122 includes two carriers; the buffer chamber 123 includes two carriers; the process chamber 124 includes two carriers; and the rotation chamber 125 includes one carrier. Thus, the related art in-line processing apparatus includes at least nine carriers.
As described above, in the related art processing apparatus, one substrate is fixed at the carrier, and passes through the loading chamber 122, the buffer chamber 123, and the process chamber 124, which performs a predetermined process. Then, the substrate is rotated by the rotation chamber 125, and passes in a reverse order through the process chamber 124, the buffer chamber 123, and the loading chamber 122. Then, the substrate is carried out to the outside. Thus, the substrate to be processed travels back and forth within the related art processing apparatus. Accordingly, in the related art processing apparatus, the substrate passes through the chambers 122, 123, and 124 twice during one processing cycle. Hence, processing time increases, thus decreasing product yield.
Also, the related art processing apparatus selectively uses a buffer chamber. Accordingly, process tack time increases. Hence, product yield is decreased by the increase in process tack time.
Moreover, the related art processing apparatus requires a plurality of carriers. Replacement and maintenance of carriers are difficult. Additionally, each additional carrier increases the volume of the apparatus. Hence, device cost increases with each additional carrier.